harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Bad part two
The two villains, Molly and Alexia, engage in a real battle of the bad! Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by the Gain family of laundry products. Gain, the smell of clean. And by Jif. The peanut butter with the fresh peanutty taste your family will love. Choosy moms and dads choose Jif." Molly slipped out of her cell, (how, was not determined, of course) and followed Alexia MacKenzie to her car. She grabbed the woman from behind and attacked her. "HA!" Molly screamed, "now I've got you where I want you, and you and your interloping behind will no longer be a threat to me and my lovely evil! You will NEVER be the same woman that I am! I am WONDERFUL!" She then proceeded to beat up on Alexia, with a look of savage glee on her face. However, Alexia herself was a scrapper, and, as was usual for Molly, she discounted how much of a threat Alexia could well be. Something inside of Alexia snapped, and all of a sudden, the pummelled became the pummeller! She grabbed Molly and slammed her down HARD on the ground. Then Alexia proceeded to kick her in the ribs. "Don't hurt me!" Molly whined, as was not uncommon for a bully when they are on the receiving end of a beat down, "I didn't do anything to you!" "LIAR!" Alexia screamed, "you have the nerve to attack me, and then when you lose the upper hand, you start whining like the little wuss that you are! You are a pathetic excuse for a human being!" "I am NOT pathetic!" Molly screamed, "I am wonderful, wise and brilliant! I am the best and brightest!" "You are nothing!" Alexia screamed, as she and Molly went at it, "You are a LOSER! And once I have eliminated you as competition, I will take on those who fight me here! However, unlike you, I have some semblance of knowing who NOT to cross, that being the Harpers. They are spared any wrath that I have. My main trial is with Julia Cannell, but that is far from the realm of the Harpers. You have crossed Sheila Watkins for lo these many years! Today, bitch, it ends with your defeat!" "NO IT WON'T!" Molly howled, "I WILL BE THE VILLAIN HERE FOR MANY MORE YEARS TO COME! I LOVE BEING EVIL!" During that rant, Molly was caught off guard with a haymaker of a right cross to her jaw! "Damn you, bitch!" she screamed, and grabbed Alexia by the hair, "You WON'T get away with attacking the world's most wonderful and desirable woman!" By this time, a crowd was assembling watching the two villainous women go at one another. Jane Wurlitzer, Dylan Harper, Alex Corwin, and Alex's mother, Susan, were coming out of the Corwin Modeling Agency, where the four had had lunch, and were stunned at the fight, which was happening on the City Hall grounds. Sheila Watkins came running up to her cousin, "What is going on?" she asked. Allen, her husband was by her, as were her four closest friends, Marcia Williamson, Ashlea Frazier, Julia Cannell, and Marilyn Caldwell. "Two women fighting over who is the better villain, I suppose?" Dylan said, "I think that is what is happening." More people were watching the highly acrimonious fight, among those, were Michael and Shelby Harper. They came up to Dylan, Alex and Sheila, and the others. "What is going on here, honey?" Shelby asked her son, "what is Molly doing?" "She and Alexia MacKenzie are fighting over who is the better villain!" Dylan said, "Molly, finally, is getting the losing end of a physical altercation!" "Who started this?" Michael asked. "I think Molly did," Jane Wurlitzer said, "Molly walked out of the prison, bold as brass, and then attacked Alexia." "That doesn't surprise me," Michael said, "but that is neither here nor there, I have some news for you." Dylan's ears perked up, "What's going on, Dad?" he asked. "Molly will soon be extradited to Illinois," Michael said, "to answer for her invasion on Susie's house." That perked up Alexia's ears. "Did this piece of filth have the nerve to go into someone's home uninvited?" she glared at Molly, who was fast becoming her arch-enemy. Molly smiled her ugly smile. That was enough of an answer. (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Downy. The fabric softener that makes your clothes smell april fresh. Downy, A noticeable improvement." Alexia slapped Molly as hard as she could. "You immoral bitch!" she hissed, "BUSTING into someone else's house, and causing them undue harm?!" Molly grabbed Alexia and tried to choke her, "I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO, BECAUSE I CAN!" she screamed, "and you stupid little pissant, I will destroy you!" Alexia grabbed Molly and flung her down to the ground, pulling her hair in the bargain, "I don't think so, you stupid bitch!" she yelled, "they will haul you to Illinois in pieces, when I get through busting your ass so badly for what you did to this town!" Molly screamed, "I will be treated with a hero's welcome!" "Hah!" Alexia screamed, "I will make sure that WON'T happen! Not on my watch, dear!" "Your watch means NOTHING to me," Molly exploded, "I am the one who is the best and brightest! You are a nothing! A little piece of nothing to me!" "I'll make you suffer!" Alexia screamed back at her, and rushed her, hitting her squarely in the stomach with her head. "This monstrous bully is treating me like a piece of trash!" Molly wailed, "I was just peacefully walking along the street, when this bully attacked me!" Dylan shook his head in disgust, "Amazing how she can cause trouble and stand there and lie like that!" he said. "Clearly shameless, she is," Susan said, patting Dylan on the shoulder, "but no worries, love, she will be paying for her crimes." "Definitely," Anne Hamilton said, "it's time for her to be on her way to the airport and off to Illinois with her!" "I won't let you take me," Molly screamed, "I won't! This is MY home, my turf, and you can't be so stupid as to allow this bully to take my turf!" "Bon voyage," Alexia waggled her fingers, "don't let the door hit you in the butt on the way out!" Molly screamed in rage, "Damned bitch!" she sputtered, "I will be back in Harpers Falls soon enough, and when I do come back, I will deal with your bitch ass and I will be the one who defeats you, and I will get back this town and make it into my image!" "You should only hope so," Alexia cackled, "I don't think that will happen, though." "You better be prepared," Molly said arrogantly, "I will be back in this town before you know it." "You won't be back in this town ever again!" Alexia screamed, "NEVER!" Molly struggled against her captors, "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID PEONS!" And it seemed to be that the end of Molly Wainwright was finally upon the horizon! What will happen next? *Molly will soon be a memory, but what will Alexia's evil be like?" Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes